Riana Drake
by rabbitlavell
Summary: Sixteen years ago Solange Drake ran away form home. Now her daughter is in the same postiton Solange was in so many years ago.For Riana Drake life was as normal as could be. Now she fights to hold onto any last shred of normalcy as her life is torn apart. Surprising blood runs in her veins and Riana must choose who to rule. *I don't own the drake chronicles*
1. Solange prologue

*I don't own the drake chronicles sadly:( it all belongs to Alyxandra Harvey except my own characters*** So I just discovered the Drake chronicles and they are fantastic so far! I liked it so much I wanted to write my own story about the drakes. ENJOY! (Sorry I had to change a few things that's why I reposted this)**

* * *

Solange

It's been sixteen years since I ran away after being possessed by Viola and making myself Queen. Now I'm watching my own kids grow up and I am a single mother. Standing in the doorway I watch my oldest with pride as she shoots arrows in rapid succession towards the target.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

All of the arrows hit the bull's eye. At fifteen almost sixteen she is one of the most accomplished fighters I have ever seen. In just a couple of months she will be going through the blood change. It makes me wonder how my family is. What do they think of me?

"Riana time to come in!" I call as I see the dawn starts to break the darkness.

My beautiful daughter turns toward me.

"Okay mom, just let me get my arrows."

She jogs over to the target and pulls her arrows out. Throwing them back into the quiver, she slings her bow over her shoulder and walks up to the porch. Her blond hair so much like her father's, swings back and forth in a high ponytail. Her light blue eyes sparkle as comes in to the house.

"Go ahead and get to bed mom. I know the sun makes you tired. I'll take care of the boys when they wake up."

I smile gratefully at her. I step forward and ruffle her hair.

"Thanks Riana. Make sure to sleep sometime and stay out of trouble."

"Okay mom I will."

I walk to down the hall to my bedroom, stopping to open the door before mine. I look into my sons' bedroom. Zachary at twelve years old sleeps on the top bunk of their bunk bed. His hair is black and messy as he lays strewn out on his comforter. In the middle bunk is my second youngest son Jake. His hair is a deep brown and at eight years old he's a trouble maker. Lastly on the bottom bunk is my youngest child Nick, so named after my brother Nicholas. At five years old he is by far the most vulnerable and all his siblings are very protective of him. Just like my brothers were protective of me. Sometimes I wish Riana had an older brother to protect her. I'm scared my enemies will find her. As a second generation daughter _born _to the Drake line she is even more powerful than I. And with her father's blood line she may just be one of the most powerful members of royalty ever heard of.I can only pray I have prepared her well enough for the dark time that is about to start.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it so far! Please review! I like to hear tips of how to make my story better!**

**As soon as I get a review I'll post the next chapter okay?** **Thanks for reading!**

**~lavell~ **


	2. Riana ch 1

**I'm so sorry this is a couple of days late you guys! School's been really because I have exams and tests coming up:( Thanks to the three of you that reviewed**

**book-lover-book: Thanks for being the first to review!**

**AussieGirl19:Glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sorry Emmy it won't show your name, yeah right emmy like my stories could ever be as good as yours!:P**

**Sorry had to edit a few things that's why it was reposted.**

* * *

Riana

I clean the house while my mom's asleep. At about 12:00 the boys wake up when they smell food.

"Ree! Can we go to the park today?"

My youngest brother Nick tumbles down the hall and into the kitchen. His dark hair is wild with bed head and he crashes into the chair as he stumbles around.

I can't hind the amusement in my voice as I say,

"Maybe Nicky. Let's eat first."

"What is for lunch anyway?" My brother Zach asks as he comes into the kitchen with Jake on his heels.

"Scrambled eggs and French toast." Did I mention that all of us except mom are vegetarians?

My announcement is met with a round of cheers.

"Jake, Nick go sit down."

Zach and I quickly make their plates and set them down in front of the boys then make our own. We all sit down and dig into our breakfast with vigor. I finish first and stick my plate in the dishwasher. The boys are done soon after.

"Ree can we please go to the park?"

I look over at Nick and see his big soulful eyes staring at me. How can I say no to him?

I sighed "Alright go get dressed and we'll go."

They all cheered and darted off to their rooms.

Soon we were ready to go. We walked out the door and I locked it with my key behind me.

"Alright troops let's go."

The walk to the park is five miles. For as long as I can remember my family's been coming to this park. When I was little my mom would carry me here, then when she had Zach she carried him while I walked. Four years later she had Jake. Mom carried Jake while I was carried four year old Zach. Lastly when Nick was born I carried Jake while Zach walked beside me and mom carried Nick. Every birthday, Christmas, Halloween, Easter, Independence Day, and any other holiday on the calendar we visit the park at night. It's like a second home to us. We finally made it to the park. It's an old abandoned place. The swings are rusty but still sturdy, the slide is gritty but when it rains it becomes slippery enough to slide on. The animals on springs are all rusty but they still work. Nick loves to play on the little blue dolphin while Jake always likes to play on the grasshopper. There's an old willow tree that sits in the middle of the grounds. My spot is at the base of the willow tree. I always go there to sit and think. I let Nick slide off my back and as he raced away to his dolphin I walked over to the willow and sat down. I watched as Zach pushed Jake on the swings. It was a beautiful afternoon with a cloudless sky and the sun out. Some of that sun slipped between the branches of the willow and landed on me. Enough to be pleasantly warm but with a little bit of shade covering me as well. I began to drift off as my brothers played.

I wake up to see the colors of sunset. I've let the boys stay out to long! Zach knows how to fight but Jake and Nick are defenseless against the Hel-Blar.

"Boys we need to go!" I barked. Instantly they start running for me underneath the willow.

"NO! Head for the road!" I bellowed.

They stop, kicking up dust like cartoon characters and spin around and start booking it for the road. I shoot out from under the willow tree and quickly catch up to them. After two miles of the tree line becoming a blur I see Nick start to slow down. Without stopping I pick him up and throw him onto my back. He wraps his small arms around my neck and holds on for dear life. Beside me I see Zach pick up Jake and start to carry him. Jake and I run side by side. We do not have supernatural speed but we are incredibly fast. I'm faster but I stay right beside my brother as we bolt for the house. We have one more mile to go when the sun slips below the horizon and darkness covers the land. I flare my nostrils. The stink of Hel-Blar creeps into my nose.

"We are too late." I mutter.

I look at Jake and Zach beside me.

"Jake you are going to have to run so Zach can carry Nick. Can you make it?"

I see the determination in my brother's eyes as he nods at me. He slides off Zach's back with ease. Without breaking stride I hand Nick off to Zach.

"Now listen to me. You three are to go into the house and bar all the doors and windows. Don't let mom come after me. I'm going to stay and hold them off."

"But Ree that's crazy! You don't know how many there are or how skilled they are!" Zach protested.

"Save your breath. I can handle them. I'll be back by morning at the latest. I love you."

Zach looks at me and I know he understands that my first duty is to protect them.

"Okay. I love you too sis."

"Yeah me too." Jake chimes in.

"Me too Ree!"

When little Nick chimes in it just about breaks my heart.

"Now GO!"

And with that I stop and watch as my brothers run the last half mile to safety.

I turned in the middle of the dirt road and placed myself in a fighting position. For those of you reading this at home

NEVER try to take on Hel-Blar with your bare hands. The first one came out of the tree line and ran straight at me.

30 ft…20ft.….10ft.….9ft.….7ft.…5ft.

I lunged forward and wrapping my hands around it's neck and hearing a sickening crack. I quickly whipped my lighter out from my pocket, glad I had remembered it this morning. I flipped open the top and put the flame to the Hel-Blar's body. It shrieked in my ear as it's blue skin lit up like a firework on the fourth of July. In a matter of seconds there was a pile of ash at my feet. I couldn't focus on my win when there were 15 more coming at me.

Again I waited until the came close before throwing myself into the fight. I took down 10 of them after about 8 minutes. I could feel myself getting somewhat tired but knew I couldn't stop or I would be ripped to shreds by their claws. I lunged at the three in front of me, momentarily forgetting about the fourth one, that is until it came from the side and slashed me across the shoulder. I felt warm blood pool from my wound as it's claws ripped through my skin. I jerked back with a gasp.

"Crap that hurt!" I muttered.

One of the Hel-Blar sent me to the ground. They took turns kicking at me since I was to weak to stop them. I felt myself begin to black out as they closed in for the kill. I watched the one drive it's claws towards my heart and I closed my eyes to wait for the killing blow.

…..

Only it didn't come.

I opened my eyes to find six men with black hair fighting my attackers off. One of them ran over to me while the rest dispatched the Hel-Blar.

"What were you THINKING taking on 16 Hel-Blar on by yourself?!"

Then he looked me over and noticed the blood coming from my shoulder and soaking my clothes.

"Did they scratch you or bite you?" He demanded.

I glared. "He scratched me. I'm not stupid! I know better than to let one of them get close enough to bite me!"

"and yet one still scratched you." he mused.

"Hey not everyone's perfect!" I snapped back.

He ripped his shirt and pressed the material against my shoulder. It was then that I started to really get dizzy from the blood loss. I started to sway.

He pushed me down "Take it easy."

I felt the world begin to go black.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Nicholas. What's yours?"

"It's…." the world went black before I could finish.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review! I'm always open to ideas. Have a good night everbody (or day depending on where you live)!**

**~lavell~**


	3. Meeting the Family

_**Thanks for the review Jesse Drake! And thanks book-lover-book,Aussiegirl16, and Emmy for the continued suport.**_

**I think I got the brothers in the right order age wise but I don't own the book so if someone could confirm it for me that would be great! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nicholas**

I speak for all my brothers when I say we were shocked to see a young girl taking on 16 Hel-Blar by herself. In a matter of minutes she had 11 of them down but at a price. She was slowing down. None of us saw how it happened just next thing we know she's on the ground getting kicked. I looked at my brothers. We all nodded at each other. Like a flash we all darted out of the trees and jumped into the fight. I raced to the fallen girl.

""What were you THINKING taking on 16 Hel-Blar on by yourself?!" I demanded

Then I looked her over and noticed the blood coming from her shoulder and soaking her clothes.

"Did they scratch you or bite you?" I demanded.

She glared at me. "He scratched me. I'm not stupid! I know better than to let one of them get close enough to bite me!"

"and yet one still scratched you." I mused.

"Hey not everyone's perfect!" She snapped back.

I ripped my shirt and pressed the material against her shoulder. It was then that she started to really get dizzy from the blood loss. She started to sway.

I pushed her down "Take it easy."

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Nicholas. What's yours?"

"It's…." She passed out before she could finish.

My brothers gathered around me.

"I can't believe that little thing took on 11 Hel-Blar without getting touched! And then she still fought the other five." Connor exclaimed.

"Did one bite her?" Quinn demanded.

I looked at the girl then back up to him.

"No, she said it scratched her."

All my brothers let out a breath of relief. If she had been bit we would have had to kill her, otherwise she would have been turned. We all looked at her.

"Uh guys what's that around her neck?" Logan asked.

I reached around her neck and caught hold of a necklace chain. Gently I lifted it off her neck and took a closer look at it. Only to curse loudly when I read the inscription on the back of the pendant.

"What?" All my brothers exclaimed.

I showed them the necklace. They all gasped and reached for their necks, feeling for the exact same pendant we all wore.

"Why does this girl have a Drake family crest?" Marcus questioned.

"That's not all." I said grimly.

"What else Nicholas?" Sebastian asked.

"On the back it says Solange Rosamund Drake."

We all stared at the girl in shock.

"That's not our little sister. Solange doesn't have blond hair." Duncan said reasonably.

"Yes but who is she and why does she have Solange's necklace?" I asked.

"We need to take her to mom." Sebastian said.

"Agreed." Every single one of us said in sync.

I picked up the girl and we ran back to the farmhouse. As soon as we walked into the door we were bombarded by our wives, sons, and our mom and dad.

"Who is that girl?"

"What happened to her shoulder?"

"Let's all go to the living room and discuss this." My mother said calmly.

Immediately everyone moved for the living room.

"Now boys what's the meaning of this?" my father asked calmly.

Sebastian stepped forward and explained everything.

"Well if she's that dangerous then we need to tie her up and when she wakes up we will question her."

Marcus grabbed a sturdy wooden chair and put it in the middle of the room. I placed the girl in it, then grabbing the rope from Quinn I tied her arms together behind the chair and tied her feet to the legs of the chair.

"Mom there's something else we need to tell you."

"What is it Nicholas?"

I hesitated. "She was wearing Solange's necklace."

Before my mother could say anything the girl stirred and opened her eyes.

**Riana**

I was sore, very sore. I tried to move my arms only to discover they were tied behind my back. My eyes flickered open. I was in what looked to be a living room. It was filled with dark haired, blue eyes grownups and a couple of kids about my age or older. Everyone gasped when they caught sight of my eyes.

"She has eyes like Solange." Nicholas muttered.

They all continued to stare at me like a rare species.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped.

"Well aren't you a little spitfire." One of the boys taunted.

I smirked at him. "Boy you have _no_ idea. Now would someone like to explain why I'm tied up?"

"Well if you had an unconscious stranger in you house that took out 11 Hel-Blar without flinching would you leave them untied?" One of the grown ups asked me.

I tilted my head. "Okay fair point. But I didn't ask to be here."

One of the women stepped forward.

"Where did you get your necklace from?" she asked point blank.

I looked down and saw my necklace wasn't hanging around my neck. I looked up and saw the woman dangling it from her finger tips.

"None of your business. Now give it back."

"I _said_ how did you get this necklace?"

"And _I_ said that was none of you business. Now I'd like my necklace back."

"Your necklace? So your name is Solange Rosamund Drake?"

"No."

Everyone in that room gave me a death glare. The woman looked at me and said.

"You don't want to cross me little girl."

"And what are you going to do if I cross you?" I mocked.

One of the younger boys let out a low whistle.

"Lady I don't think you want to go there. That's my grandma and her name is Helena Drake."

My eyes lit up in recognition at the name.

"Scared now?" she asked smugly.

I threw back my head and laughed. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"Oh yes just quaking in my boots! Ma'am you aren't nearly as scary as my mother."

"We'll see about that."

She moved so fast she was a blur. Her hand caught my neck and she slammed the me into the wall. Did I mention I was still in the chair? When I hit the wall the chair _exploded _behind me. That freed my hands as she pinned me up against the wall and started choking me.

"Now I will ask you one last time. Where did you get that necklace?" She screamed in my face.

I made a strangled sound.

"If you must know it was my mother's." I gasped out.

She dropped me on the floor and backed away from me.

"Mothers? _Was_?"

I glared at her. "Yes, my mother gave it to me as a birthday present. Therefore it's mine and it _was _hers. Got a problem with that?"

"You're Solange's daughter?"

"No I'm not, that's why I'm wearing a necklace with my mother's name on it!" I said sarcastically.

A couple of the boys moved towards me. I jumped to my feet without using my hands and got in a fighting position. They stopped and held their hands up in a surrender position.

"Hey take it easy we were just going to help you up." the one that looked to be the oldest said gently.

I growled. "What is it with you people and telling me to take it easy? Good grief!"

A couple of the boys laughed at that.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves so she'll know who we are?" One of the woman suggested.

"Okay I'll start." Helena said.

"I'm Helena Drake."

I nodded. "Kind of got that one."

A man stepped forward.

"I'm Liam Drake, Helena's husband."

Then one of my rescuers stepped forward.

"Sebastian Drake, oldest son of Liam and Helena."

One by one my other rescuers stepped forward.

"Duncan Drake, second oldest son of Liam and Helena."

"Marcus Drake, son of Liam and Helena."

"Quinn Drake, twin of Conner, son of Liam and Helena."

"Connor Drake, twin of Quinn, son of Liam and Helena."

"Logan Drake, son of Liam and Helena."

The last rescuer stepped forward.

"Nicholas Drake, youngest son of Liam and Helena."

Then as one they all said. "We are also brothers of Solange Rosamund Drake."

I looked at them. If what they were saying was true then I was looking at my mom's family.

Then the other women stepped forward.

"Hunter Wild. Quinn's wife."

"Christabel. Connor's wife."

"Isabeau St. Croix . Logan's wife."

Finally the last woman stepped forward.

"Lucy Hamilton. Nicholas's wife."

Finally the boys stepped forward.

The one I guessed as the oldest stepped forward.

"Shawn Drake, son of Quinn & Hunter. I'm 19 years old."

Then another stepped forward.

"Carter Drake, son of Connor & Christabel. I'm 18 years old."

"Jay Drake, son of Logan & Isabeau. I'm 17 years old."

Finally two boys stepped forward.

"I'm Thomas Drake."

"I'm JC Drake."

"We're twins and we're 13 years old. And we're Nicholas & Lucy's sons." They said at the exact same time.

"So what's your name sweet?" Isabeau asked me.

I snorted. "I am anything but sweet. My name is Riana Drake, daughter of Solange Drake."

"How old are you?" Jay asked curiously.

I considered lying and saying I was seventeen.

"And don't lie, we can hear your heartbeat so you're still human. And therefore not over 15." I gave Jay a shocked look.

"What?" He shrugged.

"I'm 15 and I turn 16 soon."

"How soon?" Liam asked.

"Too soon in my opinion."

"You don't want to be a vampire?" Lucy asked.

I just shrugged but gave no answer.

Then the door banged open and in walked an incredibly hot boy.

"Hey Drakes what's happening? Shouldn't you be getting to bed soon? Sun's coming up." then he looked at me.

"Well who are you?"

"Who are you?" I fired right back.

"I asked first."

"Yes but since I asked you and I'm the lady that means you have to answer first."

He frowned. "Can't argue with that. Name's Matthew Anderson but call me Matt. I'm Jay's best friend. Your turn."

"I'm Riana Drake."

He snorted. "Well that's real informative Ms. Drake. How are you related to this dork." He punched Jay on the shoulder.

"Apparently I'm his cousin."

"Apparently?" Matt raised his eyebrows.

"Long story."

Suddenly Jay and Carter both yawned. All the older Drakes started yawning as well.

"Like I said the sun's coming up." Matt said helpfully.

I froze. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"It's morning."

"Yeah so."

"I have to get home before my brothers send out the cavalry."

For the second time the door slammed open.

"Too late for that Riana."

I looked at the doorway to see a women standing in the doorway, glowering at me.

"Uh hi mom."

* * *

**So what do you think of Matt? Guys as much as I love Aussiegirl16, book-lover-book, and my friend Emily I would really like some others opinions! Please just take a little bit of time to let me know what you think. If you don't want to review then you're welcome to PM me too. Just please let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~lavell~**


	4. I'm in so much trouble

**Hey everyone thanks for all your reviews! Sorry this is so late but I have BPA and Student Council going on plus I have exams next monday:( Please tell me somebody else hates exams as much as I do! Well I'll stop rambling and let you read.**

* * *

_Previously: Suddenly Jay and Carter both yawned. All the older Drakes started yawning as well._

"_Like I said the sun's coming up." Matt said helpfully._

_I froze. "Oh crap."_

"_What?"_

"_It's morning."_

"_Yeah so."_

"_I have to get home before my brothers send out the cavalry."_

_For the second time the door slammed open._

"_Too late for that Riana."_

_I looked at the doorway to see a women standing in the doorway, glowering at me._

"_Uh hi mom." _

* * *

Riana

"So what's up mom?" I asked, eyeing her cautiously.

Mom exploded.

"Don't you what's up mom me! Do you know how stupid that was to run off and fight by yourself like that? Do you know how worried I was when your brothers came crashing threw the door and you weren't with them? You and your dang white knight complex!" she ranted.

Don't say anything, don't look at her, and hang your head in shame. Those are the standard rules for any normal daughter getting yelled at by her mother. Unfortunately for me, I'm not normal.

"So my brothers could get themselves killed?! You've always told me it's my responsibility to look out for them when your not there. And guess what mom, you weren't there! It was either stay and fight by myself or watch my brothers get slaughtered. It was my call to send them home and stay to fight. You have NO right to yell at me for staying when I was protecting my brothers!" I was panting from my long winded rant and I could feel the heat in my cheeks from anger.

My mom glared at me and I glared right back. I don't know how long we stayed that way. Not one person moved or said a word.

Finally my mom broke the stare down. Faster than my eyes could see, she darted forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oomph!" I let out a huff of air as she squeezed my stomach.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! I swear mmmph…" I clamped my hand over her mouth to prevent her from saying my full first name. "…..Riana Juliet Drake that I will kick your butt to Singapore if you ever risk yourself like that! Understand? "

"Mom. So not cool." I extracted myself from her grasp. I heard snorts surrounding us.

"If I remember right Sol, you scared the crap out of us more than a few times." Nicholas piped up.

"That was different." Mom huffed.

"Now you know just much of a pain in the butt a teenage daughter can be." Helena said.

"Hey!" I said somewhat offended.

All of them just laughed.

"You see Riana you're just like your mother when she was young. Solange was always causing trouble" Liam said calmly.

"I did not!" mom cried indignantly.

"Yes you did." Every single one of my new found uncles, aunts, and grandparents chimed in at the same time.

Abruptly Jay, Carter, and Shawn dropped to the ground. One by one the rest of my family except for Liam, Isabeau, and Jay's friend Matt dropped to the ground.

"Well isn't this a lively party?" Matt joked.

I couldn't help the smile that slid onto my lips. Normally I wouldn't smile but something about Matt made me feel lighter. A strange feeling twisted around my heart. Something I had never felt before.

"Why don't I show you to your mother's old bedroom so you can rest and heal that arm of yours?" Liam said calmly.

I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I started to sway. The pain came back to my arm and I felt a wave of dizziness rush over me. I nearly hit the floor before arms wrapped around me.

"I've got her." A warm voice said as I passed out.

* * *

Matt

I caught Riana as she nearly hit the floor.

"I've got her." I said to Liam as I gently scooped her into my arms and carried her up the stairs.

"First door on the left. Second floor." Liam called up to me.

Riana buried her head into my chest and let out a soft contented sigh in her slumber. Her skin was warm and I could feel her heartbeat against my chest. Dawn streamed into the treated windows of the hallway and covered her like a blanket of light. Her blond hair shone golden as the sun. I walked the last couple of steps, opened the door and gently placed her on the bed. I stepped back and watched her for a minute. I've known her not more than ten minutes and I think I'm falling in Lo…. no not that word. I think I'm starting to fall head over heals for her. But that's not possible. There's no such thing as love at first sight!

Is there?

* * *

**Ooh what did you all think of Matt's POV? Should there be a flame between Matt and Riana or should they just be friends? **

**Anyone want to try and guess what Riana is short for? I'll give you a hint: It's not at all common, in fact I had never heard of it until I read a book with the main character's name as this.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review! Have a good night everyone!**

** ~lavell~**


	5. So do you like me?

**Sorry this is so late guys! I haven't really had time to write what with school and all. It's a little short, kind of a little Matt/Riana moment. Hope ya like it!**

* * *

Riana

I woke up in a unfamiliar room. From the amount of light coming through the treated window the sun was just going down. I threw the covers off myself and stretched out like a cat.

"How did I get here?" I mused.

"How about I carried you up here." Said a calm voice.

I snapped my head up, looking around frantically. There standing in the door way was Matt! I hadn't even noticed him!

"Where exactly is here?" I asked, not wanting him to see he had startled me.

From the smirk he gave me I don't think it worked.

"From what your grandfather told me, it's your mother's old room from when she was a teenager."

"If I'm in here where is my mother?"

"In the guest room."

"Why didn't she get put in here, and I in the guest room?" I asked curiously.

Matt shrugged. "You'd have to ask Liam that."

I huffed. "Well aren't you helpful."

That made him laugh.

A warm feeling flowed through me as his laughter rang in my ears. I smiled at him.

Abruptly Matt stopped laughing and just froze looking at me. I leaped off the bed, and darted towards him.

"Matt? What's wrong? Matt are you okay? Answer me!"

I was right up in his face.

Finally he snapped out of it.

"oh yeah, sorry I'm fine. Now little lady let's go down and wait for your family to wake up."

Then he darted out of the room and down a hallway to a set of stairs.

I dashed after him. "I'll show you a LITTLE LADY you hooligan!"

He darted down the stairs at a full-out run. I was more clever though. I hopped onto the banister and started to slide. As he reached the bottom he turned around only to see me go shooting past him with unbelievable speed. But I was going _too_ fast. Just before I crashed into the wall Matt's arms snaked around my waist pulling me to a jerking halt. He pulled me into his chest and I relaxed against him.

"What was that about being a hooligan?" He whispered in my ear in a husky voice.

I couldn't help the shiver that raced through my body.

Fast like lightning he whipped me around so I was facing him.

"I see you liked that Ms. Drake."

I leaned forward so that our lips were just the barest breath apart.

"I think you'll like this more." I whispered.

Then I blew against his lips. A certain flare of hunger shone light up his eyes. He leaned forward.

"I think I did. But now it's my turn. "

He pressed those strong lips of his to mine. Sparks seemed to fly through the air as our eyes stayed open and staring into each other.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me even closer. My arms draped themselves around his neck and played with the short strands of his soft brown hair.

I felt whole and like nothing in the world could touch me. We could have stayed there for minutes, hours, or even years but it ended too soon.

"Ahem." I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

Matt and I sprang apart and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. From the corner of my eye I could see Matt was just as red as I was. Looking at the staircase I saw all my newfound aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and my mom staring at us with amusement.

"Talk about actions speak louder than words!" Jay exclaimed, coming down from the staircase and elbowing Matt in the side. "From the way she was kissing you I'd say you definitely made her happy enough that she wanted to say thank you without the tradition words."

Matt and I glared at him.

"Ooohoo you better watch out mocking Jay before you get skewered by those glares." Shawn joked.

I just gave the rest of the family a _look_. Almost daring them to say something else.

"Why don't we go into the living room to talk? After all we still need to tell Riana everything." Isabeau suggested.

I shot her a grateful look, which she replied to with a nod.

"Alright let's go." Helena said, ushering everyone threw the doors.

I looked at Matt.

"Guess I finally get to learn my family history." I joked.

He shot me a wry smile.

"I guess so."

I walked into the room with him behind me.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." I announced.

* * *

**What's a story without a little bit of tension huh? Review please!**

**Thanks for all your reviews so far!**

**~lavell~**


	6. They're only my what?

**Hey everybody sorry this is so late! I did plan on updating Sunday night but everything's been kind of crazy around here. After what happened in Connecticut people have been really scared. My christmas break started early because all the schools in my district have received threats. Normally I would be okay with that but kids think it's funny to go and threaten people after what just happened and that's not okay. Everyone is blowing this whole end of the world thing out of proportion or so I think. I truly do not believe the world is going to end. If you do that's fine but I am highly skeptical. Just stay safe and be careful today!**

* * *

Riana

"So you're telling me that my mom got possessed by some creepy lady named Viola after she turned 16? Then she went and took the crown and when you beat Viola my mom disappeared?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

"That's exactly what were saying Riana." Helena said calmly.

"Alright so what happened to you mom? Why did you disappear?"

Everyone looks intently at my mom.

She looks slightly ashamed.

"After what happened with Viola I figured you all probably didn't want to see me again. So I took off."

"Sol how could you think that?! You're our baby sister and we'd still love you no matter what!" Nicholas exclaimed. All of my uncles (geez it feels so weird to say that!) looked like they were going to cry.

"I can't believe the Drake brothers are almost crying!" Lucy said amused.

"Yeah Sol no matter how bratty you can be your still one of us." Connor and Quinn said at the exact same time.

My mom had silent tears slipping down her face. I just stared in total shock. NO ONE has EVER made my mom CRY!

My mom launched herself at her brothers and they caught her in their arms and hugged her. Soon everyone but my cousins and I were crying.

After hugging her brothers my mom darted over to her parents and threw her arms around their necks.

"Mom! Dad! I missed you so much!"

Liam rubbed my mom's back and whispered something in her ear to low for me to hear.

Apparently I wasn't the only one becoming uncomfortable.

"I hate to break up this heartfelt moment but what happened after you ran?" Jay butted in.

"Jay!" His mom scolded.

"It's alright Isabeau. Everyone probably wants to know."

"After running I settled down out in the country in a huge abandoned home. About 6 months after I moved there I met Riana's father. He wasn't human and I knew he couldn't stay because he was the Head of some big company. Not long after he left I found out I was pregnant with Riana. A couple of years after I met the boys' father. Unfortunately after I had Nick he was killed by Hel-Blar."

Then mom turned to look at me.

"Do you remember that guy that used to come around when you were 11 years old?"

I thought about it.

"Wasn't his name Xavier?"

Mom nodded. "Yes. That was your brothers' father."

"So you're telling me that the boys are only technically my half brothers?"

"Yes technically they are only your half brothers."

"So what was my father's name?"

"Well….."

_**CRASH!**_

"What was that?!" Thomas exclaimed

Suddenly a bunch of guys wearing all black came in holding forms up by their shirts.

"Sir we found these hooligans on the property." one said formally.

"Thank you Bruno."

I looked closely at one of the squirming masses in Bruno's hand before I started to laugh.

"Those aren't just any hooligans. Those are my little brothers!"

Zach gave me a sheepish look.

"Uh the cavalry's arrived?"

* * *

**Just a short little chapter to build the story up. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Like I said stay safe and Happy Holidays!**

** ~lavell~**


	7. Come with Me

**Sorry this has taken so long to upload! Hope everyone's doing well and thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

My mother let out a groan.

"of all the stupid things to do you boys pick Bruno and his team to mess with. You're just like your sister."

The boys grinned.

"Hey! Who says that's a bad thing?" I exclaimed offended.

"Yeah I wanna be just like Ree!" Nick cried out.

"Oh Heaven help us." Liam muttered.

I just shot a dirty look his way.

"Now boys what on earth possessed you to come here?"

they all exchanged glances.

"well we figured we better come rescue you since you hadn't come back out." Zach said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes.

"Zach if I couldn't beat them and mom couldn't beat them how were YOU three of all people going to be them?"

"hey we could have won a fight!" Jake exclaimed.

Mom and I just gave them a look.

"Zach said we couldn't be bothered to think that far ahead." Little Nick chimed in.

"Nicky shut up!" Zach and Jake hissed at him.

I smirked."Busted boys."

"Blabbermouth." Zach muttered.

"You're so..." Isabeau started.

"So what?"

"Lighthearted. You're so lighthearted when you're together." Logan finished.

I smirked.

"Well yeah they are my best friends ya know."

"So you going to introduce us or what?" Matt questioned.

"Oh yeah. New found Family these are my brothers, Zachary who's 12, Jake who's 8, and Nick who's 5. Guys meet our new found family. Liam and Helena our grandparent's, Our Uncles & Aunts, Sebastian, Duncan, Marcus, Quinn and his wife Hunter, Conner and his wife Christabel, Logan and his wife Isabeau, and Nicholas and his wife Lucy. Then our cousins, Shawn son of Quinn and Hunter, 19 yrs old, Carter son of Conner and Christabel, 18 yrs old, Jay son of Logan and Isabeau, 17 yrs old, and finally Thomas and JC sons of Nicholas and Lucy, 13 yrs old. Did I miss anybody?"

"Hey what about me?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh sorry. Boys this is Jay's friend Matthew Anderson."

"Call me Matt."

My brothers stared at him in awe.

"Wow you hang out with vampires and you're not scared of them!?"

"Not in the least."

"Wow you're brave!" Nick exclaimed.

I groaned. "Now they're going to be hero worshiping you and I'll never hear the end of it! Good going Matt!"

Matt just chuckled.

"I can't help it if i'm awesome."

_**Crack.**_

The glass in the living room windows shattered into pieces around us. Instantly I wrapped my arms around my brothers, pressing them into me, to protect them from the glass. As soon as the last of the glass stopped flying through the air I turned to face the main window.

I couldn't help but gasp.

Huge hulking wolves surrounded the window bearing their teeth and snarling. Then from the middle of a the pack a figure arose.

"Riana Drake you are to come with me."

* * *

**That's it for now. Review please! I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for reading!**

** ~lavell~**

**PS- I highly suggestion you guys go check out wattpad! There's so many great stories on there! If any of you know Mrs Frank Hardy she has an account as emiaaqueenz, thesecretwriter94 has an account (she hasn't posted her story yet though) and I have an account under NoLiesNoHeartbreak if you want to check out my reading list.**


	8. Werewolves are real?

_Wow it's been awhile! I'm so sorry for leaving you guys like that! Things have just been crazy lately, my school year flew by and I kind of what the time back! Hopefully you enjoy this and I promise I will try to get an update in soon! Thanks for reviewing everyone! My apologies for any & grammar mistakes, neither I nor my computer catch them all the time._

* * *

Recap:

_**Crack.**_

**The glass in the living room windows shattered into pieces around us. Instantly I wrapped my arms around my brothers, pressing them into me, to protect them from the glass. As soon as the last of the glass stopped flying through the air I turned to face the main window.**

**I couldn't help but gasp.**

**Huge hulking wolves surrounded the window bearing their teeth and snarling. Then from the middle of a the pack a figure arose.**

**"Riana Drake you are to come with me."**

Riana's POV

I straightned up at the thought of a challenge.

"Oh? And what if I don't want to? Then what will you do?" I taunted the leader.

He snarled again.

"We will use persuasive methods if we must."

I forced my brothers back behind me, then I strode forward until I was the closest one to the window. I twirled my knives through the air, licked my lips in anticipation of the fight.

"Are you threatning my family sir?"

The wolf just smirked at me.

"I said 'Are you threatning my family sir'?"

"I suppose I am Ms. Drake"

My eyes gleamed, slowly I stalked forward and then threw myself out the busted window. I now stood up close to the wolf.

"Well then let me tell you something, NO ONE threatens my family and gets away with it. That being said if you want to hurt them you'll have to get through me."

He said nothing.

I waited, muscles tensed, ready for the fight.

He didn't disappoint.

In a sudden move he gathered his legs beneath him and lunged at me. But I had seen his muscles tense and dodged out of the way.

"Aw come on Wolfy! You can do better than that!"

The huge wolf growled at me. Again he jumped at me and again I danced away from him.

"Wow for being such a magnificent creature you really are very rash you know that don't you?"

"Little girl you do realize you're playing with fire right?"

"Well I'm not afraid of getting burned. Now tell me what you want!"

It was then that I noticed that surprisngly none of my family had jumped in the fight. I turned around only to see there mouths hanging open in shock.

"I didn't know werewolves existed!" Isabeau sputtered.

Which was shocking, she didn't seem the type to show her emotions in front of strangers.

The wolf took advantage of my distraction.

I let out an "oof" as my body hit the ground. Did I mention he smelled like a dog?

"You see little miss Drake we were ordered to bring you to our King."

"Why?" Liam spoke up from behind me. Did mention they were just standing there letting me be pinned down by a werewolf. I mean Come ON! Nice family I have!

The wolf ignored him.

" Did you know that if a wolf bites a half breed then it will knock the halfbreed unconscious?"

"Well no but thanks for telling me!" Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

I thought about what he said for a second.

"Wait what do you mean half breed?!"

He gave a wolfish grin.

"Sleep tight Miss Drake." His head dropped down to my arm and his teeth tore into my arm. I couldn't help but let out a screech.

Then the world went black once again.

* * *

_Just wanted to say you are all awesome for being so nice to me in reviews! I honestly thought when I first started that I would never be able to write good stories and that no one would like them. And now I have all of you so thanks!_


	9. Father! Say what?

**Guest that review made me laugh my butt off so thanks for that! Hopefully you guys like it! Read & Review please.**

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=short%2Bcasual%2Bparty%2Bdresses&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&docid=JhyXsUNcNi7F3M&tbnid=7DD51gE3I-U2NM:&ved=0CAUQjRw&url=http%3A%2F% .com% &ei=qVjAUc62HZLiyAGjpIDQCA&bvm=bv.47883778, &psig=AFQjCNEoCHSnA97qinYgq5FMqDcPByBQ1Q&ust=1371646373807973

**Link to Riana's dress, check it out!**

* * *

I woke up chained to a bed. Glancing around the room I let out a low whistle. The room was well furnished and the elaborate bed set with a canopy over it clued me into to the fact that these so called werewolves were rich. Who else could have grabbed me other than the wolves. The door creaked open and I quickly pretended to sleep.

"No sense pretending Ms. Drake we know you're awake."

My eyes shot open to see a guy standing with two girls that were older than me but looked to be in their teens as well. Maybe seventeen or eighteen?

"Now the Alpha King expects you to meet with him in two hours. I've brought Alise." The blond girl stepped forward and curtseyed. "and Lana to help you get ready." He clapped his hands.

"Have fun girls!" He yelled as he walked out of the room.

Both of the girls eyed me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't bite, I'm not a vampire. Well... not yet anyway."

That made them both laugh.

"Why don't you go jump in the shower while we finish getting your outfit ready?" Alise suggested.

"Alright. My name's Riana by the way."

When I came out of the shower the sat me down in a chair to do my makeup apparently.

"I'm thinking natural but stunning. Do your magic Lana."

I closed my eyes and let Lana work. Sometimes having to move my head up or down. They had covered the mirror in front of me saying they didn't want me to look until the end.

"Finished." Lana announced.

"Now time for the dress." Alise declared. She seemed to be the leader of the two. Then I thought about what she said.

"Wait dress?!"

"Of course. You can't meet the Alpha King in jeans and a t-shirt!"

"What's wrong with that?" I muttered.

They shared looks.

"Lana go get the dress."

She came back with a pink dress in hand. Great.

I slid into the short dress. When they uncovered the mirror I couldn't help the shocked face that appeared. The dress was pink, short, had a brown belt on the waste, and surprisingly looked good on me. Lana had put light gold eyeshadow and eyeliner on me. My lips were pink, glossy, and sparkly thanks to the grapefruit lipgloss.

"Now you are fit to see a king!" Lana declared.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called.

The same man that brought Lana & Alise announced that it was my turn to meet the Alpha King. According to Alise his name is Bryan.

Everything was truly glamourous and I knew we had to be in a castle. We until we reached two huge doors guarded by armed guards.

"This is Ms. Drake. The Alpha King has requested her presence."

The guards nodded and opened the doors that released a loud creak.

"It's all you from here on out Ms. Drake."

I smirked and put a confident look on my face. My mother taught me better than to show fear. I strode into the room with my head held high. Looking around I noticed people that I assumed were wolves sitting on benches like a court. Looking ahead to what I would have to face I saw and older man sitting on a throne to his left sat what I presume to be his sons, there were 9 of them, and to his right I felt shocked to see my mother. She was at completely at ease and nodded at me as I made my way towards the front. Stopping before the stairs of the raised platform where they sat I waited.

"You would not bow before your King?" The man on the throne asked me.

"I would but you are not _my _king."

I heard gasps from the crowd.

"Ree." My mom said warningly.

"This is..." the Alpha King gently put a hand upon hers to silence her.

"Let me tell her please?"

My mom nodded.

The Alpha King looked at me and said something in a foreign language, I think it was Polish.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak the language Psyco Kidnapper or the dialect of Creep! Try saying it in English buddy."

Normally I would never be so disrespectful but these people were ticking me off.

"I deserve your respect! I am your father!" He roared enough to make everyone tremble around me.

I didn't even flinch.

"Respect is earned."

He glared and I thought about what he just said.

"Wait a minute did you just say FATHER?!"


End file.
